Companion: 100th Hunger Games
by SYOC
Summary: **SYOC OPEN** The 100th Hunger Games is about to kick off! President Hope, recently elected president of the Panem, and Josiah Crane, new Gamemaker, are planning to change up the Games a little. The rules have changed and something much different is going to happen.


**A/N: Submit your character with the form on my profile. Be sure to send it to me through PM, I will not accept ones on review. Please submit quickly so I may easily send you a reply whether or not you are selected. Look to see what characters are open and not.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The morning sun beams over the Capitol, lighting into the room that consists of only one woman. She wears a white suit, more masculine than feminine, since it is a pair of pants and a tie. On her suit, over her heart, she has a red rose. Her hair is a soft, honey brown, tied into a bun at the top of her head. Clearly, she is within her twenties or thirties, young for a president. Above her, a large portrait of the once-President Snow is proudly dangling.

She gazes at it for a moment. Kissing her hand gently, she places it on the painting and whispers, "Katniss is in prison, President Snow. I promise you, she is away from the Districts and Capitol." She had just been elected president of the Panem, new to the system but intelligent in every way. She is President Snow's granddaughter, also known as President Hope.

"I will be sure that the Hunger Games will go on forever," she strokes the paint lightly, feeling the rough texture underneath her skin. She sighs and closes her eyes, takes in her surroundings, and turns around. Someone is entering her room, a servant. He comes, holding a few "important" letters in his hand. He quickly walks over to her desk and places it there, exiting the room immediately after dropping the notes.

Once he is gone, President Hope slowly sits down. She grabs the first letter she sees. It is written from the Gamemaker, who is newly appointed. Both the Gamemaker and President Hope are new to this whole system; it is time they show their worth.

President Hope reads the letter aloud:

"Greetings, President Hope. We have not yet met yet; however, I assure you that you know of me. I have been recently elected the head Gamemaker. My name is Josiah Crane, son of Seneca Crane. I am surprised to see that the Capitol voted for me because of my blood; yet, I am just as prepared as any former Gamemaker before me. Also, I have plans to also resist any rebellions that may come in the future.

"You may find this plan risky and stupid; however, the Capitol is on my side. Both Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were able to survive the 74th Hunger Games because of their 'love' and the rules that my father had made. When the rules changed, they were furious and rebelled against it, attempting to kill themselves at the same time. At this, my father had to stop them and change the rules back, making it so that the two could survive together, since they were both in the same District. At the end, if Crane had not changed the rules back to one victor, the rebellion would not have started.

"Because of my father's foolish start, I believe that I should make it so that if the two remaining survivors are both allies and from the same District, they can survive together. I want to make this rule permanent; however, I need your permission, of course.

"When you can, I would like to meet you at Katniss's cell. I'd like her to hear the news, since she was practically the reason why my father had to die and was punished. She, too, made him look like a fool in front of the entire Capitol. So, in revenge, I wish to let her know the rule. I am also sure that you'd like to taunt her with your winnings, your doings. Tell her about how the Capitol is still thriving, perhaps.

"Anyways, I will see you soon. I hope we can discuss this further in the future. I'll meet you down at seven tonight."

* * *

President Hope starts her way down the corridor, to the stairs that leads to the prison cells. Once she is down, she goes to the main cell, which is four walls thick with five metal doors. Inside, it is dark and cold, keeping Katniss contained from whatever she might be planning to do.

Once Hope reaches the cell, she has the slightest temptation to go inside. She requests the key and uses it for the five doors.

When she is inside, she feels the coldness surround her. She adjusts her tie and makes it so that her suit presses up against her more. The darkness makes it impossible to see and Hope can barely find even the slightest shadow of Katniss.

Finally, a Peacekeeper, from the outside, turns on a light. With the light, Hope can now see Katniss. The girl is still wearing the same clothes as when she first came into prison, which is a thin tank top and baggy, loose cargo pants. Her arms are wounded, bloody, and bruised from the flogging; her hair is tangled and messy, still in the same braid that she always had on when she was out and about. Her eyes blaze with the small remains of fire left in her, challenging Hope as the president nears her, kneeling down in front of her to address the former deity.

"Hello, Katniss," President Hope smirks. Luckily, Katniss is either too weak or too chained up to fight. So, she just sits there and stares, her cold gaze on Hope like ice and fire mixed together. President Hope pulls her rose off her suit and puts it in Katniss's hair. The revolutionary doesn't move and keeps calm, trembling just a little.

Suddenly, the door opens and someone enters. A man, who looks a lot like Seneca, enters. He has interesting hair, which sways to the side elegantly. He smirks and dips his head at both Katniss and Hope.

"I assume you read my letter," his hands are behind his back. He pulls them out and brings two glasses of white wine. He gives one to Hope, taking the other for himself. He takes a sip, enjoying the bitter taste. He licks his lips and kneels down next to Hope, in front of Katniss.

"Yes, I read it," Hope nods, drinking the wine. She hates wine; however, at times like this, she feels like she needs it.

"And?"

"I admire the idea. The only thing I worry is that if we lessen the rules, wouldn't it lessen the grips that the people of the Panem feel? I want to be sure that they don't feel free."

"Oh, they won't. You have patrols on every corner, at every house. I assure you that the Capitol's safety from any rebellion is good," he tilts his wine glass over a little, pouring it on Katniss's head. Then, he puts it to her lips and makes her drink. When she does, she gags and spits, barfing. President Hope almost forgot that the Capitol cut her tongue out.

"Then, I accept," President Hope smiles and glares at Katniss, who is now breathing heavily with anger and rage.


End file.
